emerald_dreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zulatobari
Thane Zulatobari Greatforge Hes a dwarf, I think thats fairly obvious. Hes 4ft 6inches, bronze eyes, orange hair, tanned skin. He fights for his family, the Greatforges, his clan, the Battlehammers, his home, Ironforge, and his adopted home, Blackrock. He wears his families ancestral armor, its been passed along the Greatforges for a very long time and is old and magical. His weapon, is also an artifact of his family, "Bitter'ice", a great axe with powers over frost and radiates baneful power to giantkin and dragonkin. Personality Despite the many wars and battles hes fought, or the scars he bears, he never lost the rather friendly attitude and cheerful expressions. Hes the kind of dwarf you want to drink with, sharing war stories and jokes he pulled on his brothers and sister. Hes honorable above all else, valuing respect, honesty, and a good fight. He does have a bit of a weakness when glory is called into question, he constantly wishes to prove himself the heir to his ancestors mighty heirlooms as well as his fathers legacy. Family Born shortly after the War of the Three Hammers to Orik Greatforge and his second wife, Fjoren. Orik was originally a Wildhammer but due to his love of his first wife, Merlia Greatforge, he fought against his former clan and took the name of Merlia. Forsaking his Wildhammer ties! With Merlia, he had two sons, with Fjoren, two sons and a daughter. He would eventually marry Fjorla, but would be unable to protect her from Troggs and only by the timely intervention of Dolmir was his newborn daughter spared. However, he spent the early part of Mairla's life grief stricken that both of them had been killed by Troggs (No one in Thelsamar knew the baby Dolmir dropped off was Fjorla's and thus didn't mention it to the grieving Thane!). External Pages Zulatobari Greatforge: Runekeeper Page Bitter'Ice: Runekeeper Page Zula's Armor: Runekeeper Page Mairla's Redemption: Short Story involving Zula There are several others I'm not going to list, such as the entire Darkmine family that is related to Zulatobari because of Kalrum's marriage into the Gemhammers. Moriz's father who was Uhllr, or her mother and her mothers twin sister, Nalli and Morli Steadybreeze (Despite Morli marrying Uhllr, she kept Steadybreeze, and her daughter followed her footsteps instead of taking Oathmir(the lastname Thrandrin preferred). And her daughter, Durala, did the same as well. I also didn't put Uthran, Bofgrim's brother, or their father Thagnar. History Raised alongside his brother Kalrum, half brother Orikson, and his younger sister Fjrorum. Out of them all, he felt the closest to Orikson despite being far younger then him. Likely due to that Fjrorum was becoming a priestess like her mother, and Kalrum was busy becoming a scholar. A warrior born like Orikson, the two quickly became rivals, competing in nearly all things and training against each other nearly all the time. Both were intent to become the wielder of Bitter'Ice, the famed axe of Zulbar which chooses the Thane of the Clan. Orikson claimed that by being a blood relative of Merlia, he'd be chosen, but Zula would always point out that because Orik is wielding it, that being a direct blood relative was not as important. When their father did die, to orcs during their invasion of Khaz Modan, the axe did in fact choose Zulatobari. By then his wife, Fjorla, had already died to Troggs. And soon after the invasion of Ironforge was lifted, he spent a few years hunting the remnants of the Horde throughout Khaz Modan as Orikson left in a fury that Zula was picked. While he would later forgive his brother, the berserker took his twin axes to seek glory in the north as he was prone to do once in awhile (It was one of the earlier trips to the north that Orikson met and shared a night of passion with Dragrora Mightstone, leaving, unknowing of the heirs he had sired). While on this mission of vengeance, Zulatobari left Kalrum in charge of the Clan, naming him steward as he left constantly. After the Second War, but before the events of Beyond the Dark Portal, he would be reconnected with his heir, Mairla, and the depression and anger at the loss of both his wife and father would be lifted and replaced with joy. With new meaning he reclaimed his Clan from Kalrum who happily left for Dalaran to further his Arcane gift. Since then, he's been defending Khaz Modan and the Alliance from threats, fighting with all he has. For awhile, he even joined the mighty Clan Battlehammer, lending the services of Clan Greatforge to King Bruenor. More recently, he was heavily injured (although since recovered) from rescuing his daughter from the clutches of the Twilight Hammers Cult. Mairla was then redeemed by the efforts of Kalrum and Fjrorum!Category:Alliance Characters Category:Dwarf Characters Category:Warrior (Alliance)